Él tiene alma abigarrada y ella le sabe a gasolina con plomo
by Salika Rose
Summary: Ochako, por suerte, nunca ve a Katsuki maldecir por lo bajo y girar la vista en dirección contraria con mejillas pintadas suavemente de tomate y la boca torcida por la molestia, porque... ¡imposible! ¡no se puede tratar del Big Bang! [¡y mucho menos del Big Crunch!].


_Disclaimer:_ Todo BNHA de Kohei Horikoshi.

 _Notas:_ La gasolina con plomo contiene un aditivo que funciona como antidetonante.

 _Advertencias:_ Corchetes que deben ser ignorados [o no].

* * *

 _ **"É** l tiene alma abigarrada y ella le sabe a gasolina con plomo. **"**_

* * *

Katsuki los odia a todos.

A su madre y a su padre. A Deku y a todos los de Yuuei. A Aizawa y a All Might.

A todos. Los detesta. Los dientes le rechinan y las agruras se presentan cuando piensa en ellos.

Sin miramientos. Los odia a todos y no piensa cambiar ello.

[Aunque en realidad no odie a nadie sino que quiere sentir algo por los demás y evidentemente la empatía no va con él.]

.

Ochako confía en los demás.

Les ofrece cándidas sonrisas relucientes y palabras alegres levanta ánimos.

A ella le gusta que todos sonrían. Sus padres. Deku. Sus compañeros.

Todos. Sin excepciones.

Lo mismo pasa con la confianza.

[Hasta que por miedo no puede confiar en Bakugou, aunque seria y sinceramente lo intente.]

.

Cuando se conocen no hay nada en común.

Luego hay un «Deku» [con diferente significado] de por medio.

Después rivalidad.

Y más tarde sólo hay indiferencia que pretende quedarse.

.

Un día Katsuki camina con las manos en los bolsillos, siguiendo un ritmo de punk en la mente, estirando levemente los labios a punto de silbar la melodía cuando _ella_ pasa por su costado.

 _Tan_ cerca que el aroma a amarillo pálido le explota descarado en las fosas nasales.

Katsuki, de inmediato, arruga la nariz.

« _Tan_ desagradable» se dice, aunque en realidad cree que ese olor le queda a la chica.

[Y puede mínimamente gustarle.]

.

Resulta que una mañana cualquiera Uraraka revolotea alrededor de los pasillos de Yuuei, con el corazón hinchado de alegría pues se ha motivado al hablar un poco con Deku sobre Bakugou [y lo lindo que se ve cuando está pensando viendo fijo sus manos -que lo más seguro es que piense en cómo acrecentar su quirk].

A ella no le gusta Bakugou, es ideal, en cambio, decir que a ella le interesa, pero no más.

Nunca algo más.

.

Ochako se decide cambiar el peinado (nada demasiado atrevido, sólo para cambiar un tanto lo usual).

Se recoge el cabello y le pone un listón rojo a forma de moño decorativo y asiste normal a clases.

Cuando Katsuki la ve entrar (porque él llega temprano) su corazón aumenta los «lup-dup» y el ritmo se vuelve tan severo que cree morirá de taquicardia.

Ochako, por suerte, nunca ve a Katsuki maldecir por lo bajo y girar la vista en dirección contraria con mejillas pintadas suavemente de tomate y la boca torcida por la molestia.

Porque... ¡imposible! ¡no se puede tratar del Big Bang! [¡y mucho menos del Big Crunch!]

.

El cabello enmarañado y rebelde se vuelve su favorito sin notarlo.

Él no es experto en esas cosas (prueba de fe es su cabello), pero cuando la mira (sólo de espaldas) se le antoja divertido. Rebelde. Delicado pero atrevido. Le gustan los hilos delgados y marrones, desprolijos y enmarañados.

«Sólo me gusta y ya» concluye de buenas a primeras un día, cansado de darle vueltas al asunto de querer tocarlo. «No tiene nada de malo así que cálmate Katsuki.»

.

A Katsuki le gusta Ochako.

No hay más, sólo eso.

Prueba de eso es cuando recita el abecé y en un instante _azaroso_ se salta todas las letras hasta llegar a la "o" y lo primero que acude a su mente es "Ochako y sus pequeñas manos que delicadas se acomodan un indomable mechón de cabello detrás de una oreja".

No hay detalles cursis de por medio (porque lo anterior no es cursi, es la verdad).

[Si acaso explosiones provocadas por miradas aleatorias.]

.

A Ochako le gusta Katsuki.

No hay menos, sólo eso.

Y todo porque ella piensa que el alma del chico es abigarrada [no sólo de llamas rojas y azules, no, las hay de un abanico de arcoíris], que en realidad él queda mejor con lo abisal y que ella abjuraría sus creencias si con ello lo ve calmado.

Además, cuando deletrea «Katsuki» (cosa que hace con todos y cada uno de los nombres que conoce) se ve abstraída en un helterskelter que le hace repetirlo hasta el cansancio, pues cuando lo hace siempre repara en lo complicado que se vuelve hacerlo [pues se distrae en pensamientos del tipo miradas fieras y cabellos gruesos].

.

[Abrirá los ojos Uraraka, Katsuki cerrará los suyos. Todo en un beso lento.

Miradas se cruzarán, él la fragmentará y le despojará de suspiros de bilis negra.

La respiración chocará.

Y el Big Crunch sucederá.]

.

Pero todo resulta una barbarie [porque ambos son sólo niños con afección de amor].

Una barbarie que tarde o temprano pasará.

Y si no [será por el usufructo provocado y por caer en el constante tacto de labios con cianosis] estará bien, pues Katsuki es bueno con las niñas [que se reducen a Ochako Uraraka y sus mejillas aterciopeladas] y Ochako con los niños [de los cuales sobresale Katsuki Bakugou y su personalidad de vagabundo grosero].

No debería haber problema.

[Porque Katsuki no puede explotar cuando sus manos están sostenidas por las flacuchas y delicadas de la chica sabor gasolina con plomo presente a su lado; eso sería sencillamente imposible. Utópico, porque Ochako Uraraka es el antidetonante de Bakogou Katsuki.]


End file.
